


Aphrodisiac

by Sjukdom



Series: Fifty Something, Well-Aged Wine [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah followed his son with his eyes and glanced at Jim again. Now that he was so close Jim understood that the rich sweet smell he had felt all this time belonged to Elijah. Spicy, delicious, intoxicating. So strong one could get drunk with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

“Speak”, said Oswald to Jim. “What do you think of it?”

He waved his hand, ringing the room they were in with one single movement of his palm. Jim looked around obediently and bent his back again to put black socks on Oswald’s small white feet, the same color as the orchids that stood next to him on the table. Oswald was lying on the bed in front of him, relaxed and calm after the bath, his skin still wet and hot. Jim made a mental note to hurry up. Elijah was already waiting for them downstairs and Oswald still wore nothing but socks, which Jim was rolling carefully up his ankles right now.

“Beautiful place”, answered Jim. He picked up the garters and lifted Oswald’s leg a little to attach them to the sock. The textures of the leather and Oswald’s skin seemed to be alike - soft and delicate to the touch. He thought hard, what there was else to say. “Very rich. Luxurious.”

Maybe, too much. All silk bed-linen, oriental-patterned wallpapers, gold and bronze, heavy chandeliers, dark curtains, leopard skins and peacock feathers. Oswald reached out and took one, a frail silky thing, gilded by the nature itself and shimmering with emerald dust. He slid it across his face, eyes closed with pleasure of the gentlest touch, then caressed his bare chest with the feather. Jim tried to concentrate on his task, but failed and had to adjust the garters longer than he should have. Oswald slid the feather further down his body, tickled his inner thighs with it, placed it between them and moved the feather up and down a couple of times, so that the tip of it brushed the sensitive spot between his buttocks. Then he hit Jim's forehead lightly with the feather.

“Wake up! Father is waiting”, Oswald pressed the feather to his lips to hide his smile at Jim blushing and reaching out for Oswald's underwear with shaking hands. “He told you to help me to get dressed and I'm sure he wanted you to do it quickly. And you really want to go out with this hard-on of yours?”

Jim swallowed noisily, his saliva as thick as honey. And as sweet, too, thanks to the smells in the room, spicy, delicious, intoxicating. So strong one could get drunk with them. Jim's head was already spinning and he had troubles with standing straight, while buttoning up Oswald's trousers. He was kind enough to raise his hips a little to help him. At least there was not so much of his body exposed now. Jim tried hard not to touch his naked skin, when he put his underwear on him, tried not to bend too low, but the closeness of his warmth and the scent of bath foam were impossible to avoid.

Oswald noticed his wariness and waited, until Jim had to stoop a little more and caught his head between his knees, squeezing his cheeks playfully. Jim swayed and reflectively placed his palm on Oswald's underbelly to maintain his balance. He removed his hand at once as if Oswald's flesh burned it like coals. Jim's own cheeks were as red and hot as coals, squeezed tight with Oswald's knees. Oswald laughed and rocked Jim's head from side to side, then tickled his nose with the feather. Jim grimaced and gasped for air.

“Come on, we can't spend the whole night here. You're an awful servant”, he let go of Jim's head and he hurried to finish his task. Jim moved as if in a dream, but did everything properly, even laced Oswald's shoes in the way he liked best. Jim himself wore a simple suit, a tie and a white shirt, which now was sticking to his sweaty torso. He helped Oswald to get up from the bed to dress him in a shirt and vest. He was still hard and moved his legs in an awkward and funny way. 

Oswald looked at his face, while Jim was buttoning up his shirt. The arousal made the color of his eyes a deeper shade of blue, painted his skin with pink and red stains and decorated his upper lip with beads of sweat. His cock, squeezed tight under his underwear and trousers must have been screaming for release now. Oswald tickled Jim's groin with the tip of the peacock feather he was still holding in his hand and teased him with ghostly caress until Jim was hyperventilating and shivering so badly he couldn't even handle Oswald's bow tie. Oswald was curious, whether he could make Jim come like that or not and didn't pay attention to the door opening and closing behind Elijah. 

“Good evening, Father”, greeted him Oswald over Jim's shoulder, never stopping his tease. Jim gave a start and somehow managed to fix the bow tie. At last.

“Still playing?” Elijah came closer and looked at them, one perfect eyebrow raised. “I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have to go now if we want to arrive in time. You will have plenty of fun a little later, my boy, I promise.”

Oswald sighed dramatically and handed over the feather to Elijah. He took it and lifted the precious thing a little to look at the soft light filtering through it and casting transparent shadows over his face and silver streaks in his hair. Released from the agonizing tease, Jim smoothed down Oswald's clothes and stepped back. Elijah looked over Oswald through the thin veil of the feather and nodded his approval.

“Stunning”, he said. His eyes were shimmering with the same golden sparks the feather caught as he moved it in his fingers. Oswald beamed and turned, hands raised above his head, his limp making his movements graceful in a decadent kind of way. Elijah clapped, smiling pleasantly and hitting his smooth palm with the feather. He turned his gaze on Jim, a sweaty mess of awkwardness and sexual frustration. The presence of this well-tailored and classy man and his full attention turned on him made Jim's cock throb with pain. Elijah's expression was calm and kind, as if he didn't see his erection at all.

“You're no good with ties”, said Elijah and touched his own, a brilliant complicated knot. “I'll show you a nice way to fix it. Oswald, would you mind to go downstairs? I will join you in a minute.”

Jim mumbled something grateful, his knees weak and trembling. Oswald winked at him mockingly and left, excitement echoing in his every step. Elijah followed his son with his eyes and glanced at Jim again. Now that he was so close Jim understood that the rich sweet smell he had felt all this time belonged to Elijah. He was so overwhelmed by it that gave a jerk, when Elijah's hand touched his chin, as he stuck the feather into Jim's ridiculous tie knot. 

“Touch yourself”, even the gentle voice couldn't chase away the strength of order Elijah gave. “I don't want to show you around like that yet. I hope it won't take long. And I've already fixed your tie.”

Elijah smiled his sweet smile and nodded before going down to his son. Jim felt the tender kisses of the feather touching his burning cheek, remembered this feather sliding over Oswald's cock and buttocks, remembered it twisting in Elijah's fine fingers.

Yes, it certainly wouldn't take long.


End file.
